


Five Years Gone By

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elevators, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Post-Canon, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After coming home from college, Liam decides it's finally time he goes after what he wants.





	Five Years Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> For mysticrebelwerewolf on Tumblr, who wanted “You’re the only one I trust to do this.” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/183324052173/fanfic-prompts) of prompts.

“Theo!” Liam shouts as soon as Theo answers the one. “Thank god you answered. I need your help.”

“With what?” Theo asks, giving a tired yawn.

“Just come to the hospital,” Liam tells him.

“The hospital?” Theo sounds more alert now. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Liam says. “I just need you. You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

“Do what?”

“Just get here,” Liam says. “And meet me by the elevator.”

Liam does not purposefully stop the elevator while he listens for Theo’s arrival. At least not for long. He at least waits until he hears Theo pull into the parking lot before getting himself situated. Then once he hears Theo waiting near it, muttering something about idiots with blue eyes, he sends it back down.

The doors open, and before Theo can turn around, Liam yanks him inside and shuts the doors.

Theo turns to face him, “Liam, what the hell? You almost tore my arm off!”

“I was recreating a moment,” Liam tells him.

“A moment.”

“Yeah, one of the many times you saved me,” Liam says, patting the elevator fondly. “We had some good moments in this elevator.”

“Moments where we could have died,” Theo reminds him.

“But we didn’t,” Liam says, stepping closer. “We survived. We had each other’s backs, even when we didn’t really like each other.”

“What’s the point in all of this?” Theo asks, looking around.

“I’ve missed you,” Liam admits.

Theo’s face softens, “I missed you too.”

“And I realized a lot of things while away at college,” Liam tells him. “That while a lot of things changed for me, there was one thing that stayed constant. And that’s how I feel about you.”

“And how is that?” Theo asks, his voice quieter than before.

“I think you know,” Liam whispers, stepping closer. It’s a movement that feels so familiar to this small space. Back then he’d dropped the ball. They both did. But he’s not doing that again. “We were here a little over five years ago. Knowing that we could die. There was a moment. One we should have acted on, but we didn’t.”

“Liam…”

“I think it’s time we do something we should have done a long time ago,” Liam tells him. He can feel Theo’s eyes on him as he pulls out his phone. “Do you play Pokémon?”

“What?” Theo asks, taking a step back in shock.

“Well do you?”

“I might,” Theo says. “Derek got me into it. But what does that have to do with anything?”

Liam shrugs, “I just wanted to make sure you would get a reference if I made it.”

“Did you really bring me to the elevator to ask me about Pokémon?” Theo asks him. “After talking about missed moments?”

Liam pockets his phone and smiles, "Well there is one thing I have to catch."

Theo barely gets out a “seriously?” before Liam is on him.

He kisses him. His mouth moves hot and heavy over Theo’s. Both of them touching the other anywhere they can. Just needing to be closer and feel them in all the ways they’ve been wanting to but never allowed themselves.

“We should have done this years ago,” Liam pants against his mouth.

“Better late than never,” Theo murmurs. His kisses his way down Liam’s throat and then back up to his jaw.

Liam gasps when Theo sucks hard on his skin, and claws at Theo’s back. “Fuck. Theo.”

Theo chuckles and nips at his jaw, “That’s what I’m hoping for.”

Liam hands trails down his chest to the hem of his shirt. He starts pushing it up, needing to feel Theo’s skin.

Melissa's voice sounds overhead causing them both to jump, "Uhh guys? As happy as I am for you, you can't have sex in the elevator. It has cameras. And well, people use it."

Theo smirks "I guess we'll just have to go somewhere camera free."

“Guess we will,” Liam says. He hits the button to get the elevator moving. Neither one of them bother to right their clothes. They’re just going to be messed up soon anyway.

Melissa is waiting for them when they step off the elevator. She’s trying for disapproving but it’s lost with the way her eyes are crinkled in amusement. “They were going to call security to escort you out. But I said I’d do it.”

Liam’s a little relieved. The last thing he needs is for his dad to hear about him having to be escorted out of the hospital. And then having to explain why.

“Why did you guys even come here?" Melissa asks them as they head towards the exit.

Liam grins over at Theo. "It's our spot."

"Do I want to know why your spot is in a hospital elevator?"

"It's where I realized I'd do anything for him," Theo says, surprising Liam.

"And it's where I realized I'd care if you died. Then later that I was in love with you."

"Was?"

" _Am_ ," Liam says. "That's why I brought you here."

“That’s actually really sweet,” Melissa says. “Just maybe try finding a new spot that’s not so public if you’re going to get… handsy.”

“Like a bedroom,” Liam says, grinning over at Theo.

“And the romance is gone,” Theo says.

“You can be romantic in the bedroom,” Liam reminds him.

“Candles and rose petals usually works,” Melissa says. Then her face twists. “Not that I’m giving you two advice on that. You’re kids.”

“You do know I’m 22 now, right?” Liam asks her. “And Theo is 23.”

“You’re still kids to me,” Melissa says, waving him off. “Now get out of here before your father sees you and we’re stuck having to explain what happened.”

They barely make it into Theo’s truck before they’re kissing again. Liam crawls into Theo’s lap and fists his hands into Theo’s hair as they continue to make out.

“Liam,” Theo groans. “We can’t do this here.”

“Then you better drive us somewhere fast,” Liam tells him.

“I’m kind of going to need you off my lap so that I can do that.”

Liam whines and moves in closer to Theo, “But I don’t want to move.”

Theo chuckles and runs a hand down Liam’s back, “I don’t want you to move either. But I also don’t want us to get arrested before we can even make it to a bed.”

“Arrested?”

“Yeah.” Theo nods his head to somewhere outside the car. “Sheriff Stilinski is over there with your dad.”

“My Dad?!” Liam sits up, turning his gaze outside the passenger’s side window. Sure enough, his dad is standing there, talking to Sheriff Stilinski just like Theo said. “Shit.” He scurries off Theo’s lap and buckles himself in before turning to Theo. “Well? You need to drive! Go!”

Theo laughs and puts the keys into the ignition and starts the truck, “At least we have the right keys this time.”

Liam grins, remembering that time not so long ago where he was having to toss keys at Theo. It had been life or death back then. Now… well it might be close to that too if they don’t get out of here. “Go! Go!”

They’re both laughing as Theo takes off out of the parking lot. Liam looks in the rear view mirror to see his father shaking his head in disapproval. He turns his head to Theo, to see him grinning at him.

“Where to?” Theo asks him.

Liam takes his hand and settles back in the seat, “Home.”


End file.
